


I'll Be Your Date

by firesandpixies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesandpixies/pseuds/firesandpixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has been stood up by his date. Kuroo swoops in to helps.<br/><a href="http://stressedhood.tumblr.com/post/121044132161/imagine-that-youve-been-stood-up-by-your-douche">Inspired by this Tumblr post.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Date

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has no substance because it was written on a whim.

Kenma sinks further into the padded booth seat, willing himself to dissolve into the cushion and never see anyone from this place again. He sneaks another look at this phone. It’s been two hours, and Kenma doesn’t know what compelled him to wait for so long.

The waitress came by three times to refill his glass of water, each time asking if he would like to order anything. Out of some pressure and obligation, he meekly orders a portion of fries just so the waitress would leave him alone. Over the past two hours, the waitress’ look of annoyance has slowly evolved into mild curiosity and sympathy. The other customers have also been giving him varied looks of apology, pity and concern every time they look over and see him painfully alone in a booth seat for two. 

He should have known the date was all a joke. One of the guys in his lecture hall he never spoken to came up to him and asked him out last week. Kenma thought he was kidding at first, but the guy appeared very keen and sincere so he had reluctantly agreed, uncomfortable with refusing him. Yet, it’s Friday night and he’s alone in a restaurant waiting for an imaginary date when he could have been at home playing video games in his pyjamas. _Stupid,_ Kenma reprimanded himself. This was a terrible mistake.

With one last look at his phone, he gets ready to leave the restaurant, the plate of fries untouched and cold on the table. As he is about to call for the bill, a voice loudly calls out, “Sorry I’m late, babe! Traffic was hell.” 

Kenma frowns as he watches a tall, athletic man with a head of messy black hair walk over to his table, grinning wildly. He’s wearing a red plaid shirt with black jeans, and Kenma notes that he is very, _very_ physically attractive. The man plonks down opposite him, dropping his bag on the floor and taking a piece of the cold hard fry.

“Um…” Kenma starts, unsure of what to say except  _you are not my date_.

The man leans in and quietly whispers, “I’m Kuroo. Just go along with this. Whoever stood you up is a piece of shit.” Kuroo flashes a smile and grabs a menu off the table. “Babe, what do you feel like having today? You must be hungry after all the waiting.”

Kenma chews on his lips and considers the man before him. Kuroo doesn’t appear to have any malicious intent. He just seems to be a stranger with a hero-complex, kindly saving him from embarrassment. It’s awfully sweet and considerate of him, doing something like that for a person he’s never met before. Kenma doesn’t know how to react to this situation, but he doesn’t have the heart to reject him anyway so he picks up his menu, flips through it and says, “Thank you.”

After placing their orders, they sit in complete awkward silence and Kenma fixes his gaze at his lap nervously. _This was a bad idea,_  he laments.

“So, you haven’t told me your name yet,” Kuroo says.

“... Kenma,” he says after a beat of silence. 

Kuroo hums in acknowledgement. “You know, you can go ahead and play it.”

“Hm?” Kenma looks at Kuroo questioningly, watching that ridiculously handsome face break into a smile.

He points to the neglected 3DS at the end of the table. “You can play it. I don’t mind.”

Kenma eyes his electronic device and weighs his options. Playing his game obviously wins making conversation with a stranger, so he picks up his handheld and resumes his game of Professor Layton. 

15 minutes later, he is forced to put down the game when his food arrives. Kenma starts sweating nervously, already dreading the awkwardness that is bound to happen when Kuroo realises Kenma is the worst conversationalist. He will probably regret offering his help after this, Kenma thinks.

  


Kenma is surprised to say this, but the impromptu fake date actually turned out pretty okay, and to some degree Kenma even considers it to be… fun. Kuroo appeared entirely undisturbed by the fact that he was the only person talking throughout the night while Kenma ate mostly in silence, only adding a few comments here and there. In fact, Kuroo never seemed to expect any response from Kenma, opting to happily carry the conversation by himself, talking about school (they happen to be in the same university), volleyball (apparently he’s the captain of the school’s team), and music ( _‘don’t tell anyone but I jam to Cascada at home’_ ). Kenma is more than content to listen to Kuroo talk because his life is much more interesting than Kenma’s. His life entirely comprises of school and video games, while Kuroo has so many different things going on it’s fascinating.

At the end of the night, Kuroo pays for the both of them despite Kenma’s refusal and insistence on paying for himself.

“Don’t worry about it, babe,” Kuroo winks as he hands the waitress the money. Even though it’s all an act, Kenma can’t help but feel his heart skip a beat at the endearment. 

“Though,” Kuroo adds, “if you are worried about it then you can pay on our next date.”

Kenma opens his mouth to reply but shuts them, eyes widening at the implication of Kuroo’s words. “You…” His eyes drop to the floor. “You are not serious.”

“I am,” Kuroo insists, tone sincere. “Can I please take you on a proper date next time, Kenma?”

“I…” Kenma figures he has nothing to lose and Kuroo has been nothing but sweet during the whole night, and not to mention his face is really nice to look at. “Okay.”

Kuroo’s face splits into a wide grin. “I promise it’ll be the best date ever, babe.”

  


 

_(On their next date, Kuroo brings him to a gaming cafe and Kuroo is so goddamn awful at all the games Kenma can’t help but laugh at how uncoordinated he is at pressing buttons._

 

_“Aren’t you an athlete? You should have good hand eye coordination.”_

_“Volleyball did not train me on my fine motor skills to press tiny ass buttons!”_

 

 _Kenma laughs in response and Kuroo thinks Kenma’s laughter is the most melodic and beautiful thing he has ever heard._ )


End file.
